


[Podfic] Secret Silk

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Foggy in panties, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Top Matt Murdock, bottom Foggy Nelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of nightvalemeteorologist's "Secret Silk"Based on aDKM post. "Foggy likes to wear ladies' underwear. Not every day just now and then, it makes him feel good and no-one knows. Only Matt does, because when Foggy moves the different fabrics sound different as they rub against Foggy. And Matt can't tell Foggy he knows because at first Foggy doesn't know about his senses, then because Foggy would think Matt listening to his underwear was 'creepy' and it drives Matt crazy. He hears that whisper of silk and scratch of lace and suddenly he can't think about anything else and he really wants to touch"
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] Secret Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394098) by [nightvalemeteorologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist). 



> Thanks to nightvalemeteorologist for giving me permission to make a podfic based on their work. :D
> 
> I used Annapod's [Lemon Rating Stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0), all thanks to her for giving blanket permission to do so. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:14:36**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h0k9pkrnmde92o3/Secret%20Silk%20by%20nightvalemeteorologist.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[Secret Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394098)**
  * **Author:[nightvalemeteorologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
